Always Waiting You, Sehunnie
by Oh Min Hun
Summary: Berkat kedua orang tua Sehun, Kai dan Sehun akhirnya berpisah.. /KaiHun Fic/ Seme!Kai Uke!Sehun/ DLDR/ RnR please


**Always Waiting You, Sehunnie**

**Cast : Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Warning : Gaje, Ide Pasaran, OOC**

**Disclaimer : Cast Milik Tuhan**

**Ide Cerita Milik lagu EXO Peter Pan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah menatap sendu langit malam. Malam ini tidak cerah, tidak ada bintang-bintang yang menghiasinya. Mendung.. Seperti suasana hati Kai –si namja tampan- saat ini.

"Hah..." Kai menghela nafasnya. Dadanya begitu sesak sekarang, terjerat rasa rindu yang amat dalam pada kekasihnya, pemilik hatinya, Oh Se Hun.

Oh Se Hun, namja yang manis nan cute, namja berkulit putih seputih susu, berbanding terbalik dengan kulitnya Kai yang kecoklatan.

Kai beranjak dari balkon kamarnya dan menuju meja belajar, berniat untuk mengambil buku komik yang ingin di bacanya, 'Untuk mengalihkan pikiranku agar tidak selalu memikirkan sehunnie' pikir Kai.

Kai pun mengambil satu buku komik, namun tanpa sengaja, sebuah buku tersenggol dan terjatuh, membuat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang jatuh itu. Sebuah buku kecil bersampul hitam yang usang, di halaman depannya terdapat tulisan 'Notes Book' dan 'Name : Kim Jong In'

"Buku ini.." ucap Kai cukup kaget dan memungut buku itu, mengabaikan buku komiknya, dan sekarang Kai sedang membuka buku itu, berniat untuk membacanya.

"Buku catatan yang berisi kenanganku bersama Sehunnie" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lirih.

**Kai Pov**

Oh Tuhan, buku ini kembali mengingatkanku tentang Sehunnie. Dengan sedikit bergetar, kubalik halaman demi halaman notes ini. Mataku memanas, dadaku terasa nyeri dan sesak. Rasa rindu ini... sungguh menyakitkan..

Kenangan dan semua memory tentangmu, yang selama ini kulupakan, kembali menyeruak di pikiranku. Sehunnie.., aku sangat merindukanmu..

Teringat kembali kenangan itu, kenangan saat kau diganggu oleh para berandalan itu, yang membuatku berani mengungkapkan isi hatiku, dan menciummu...

_**Flashback On...**_

_ Aku baru saja keluar dari apartementku dan berniat ingin membeli camilan dan segelas botol soju, saat kulihat ada seorang namja manis yang sangat ku kenal, Oh Se Hun._

_ "Je..Jebal.. Lepaskan aku.. hiks... hiks...aku namja... hiks.." teriak Sehun sambil menangis. _

_ Para berandalan itu hanya menyeringai, "Baiklah, kau memang namja dan bukan yeoja, tapi kau sangat manis sayangku. Jadi, jika kau mau selamat, turuti saja permintaan kami"gertak salah satu berandalan itu, membuat Sehun tambah takut._

_ Aku pun yang tidak sengaja melihatnya tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia Sehun.. namja yang ku sukai, sedang di ganggu. Kukepalkan kuat tanganku dan berjalan ke arah Sehun._

_ "Lepaskan dia" ucapku dingin._

_ Para berandalan itu menatapku remeh, "cih.., bocah sok kuat. Kau tidak ada tandingannya dengan kami semua" ucapnya sombong._

_ "Jangan terlalu banyak omong ahjusshi. Cepat lepaskan dia, kalau kalian semua tidak mau kulaporkan ke polisi" ujarku menyeringai dan mengeluarkan ponselku._

_ Para berandalan itu terlihat panik, "Aagh.. aku tidak mau berurusan denagn para polisi keparat itu" ujar salah satu berandalan takut dan pergi menjauh, diikuti oleh teman-temannya._

_ "Hiks.. hiks.."_

_ Kualihkan pandanganku pada suara tangisan itu, "Sehunna.. uljima.." ucapku sambil memeluknya dan menghapus air matanya._

_ "Kai-ah.. Gomawo" ucapnya lirih_

_ "Sudah.. jangan sedih ne, kau terlihat seperti yeoja saja kalau begini, haha" ucapku sambil tertawa dan mencubit pelan hidungnya. Kulihat dia mempoutkan bibirnya dan merengut kesal. Haha, lucu sekali dia._

_ "Kai-ah, ayo kita ketaman. Aku ingin duduk di sana" ucap Sehun_

_ "Baiklah, ayo kita kesana" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengenggam tangannya._

_**Di taman...**_

_ "Sehunna.." ucapku memecahkan keheningan, karena sedari tadi kami hanya saling diam sambil menatap langit yang mulai kemerahan pertanda sudah senja. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, " ne Kai-ah?" tanyanya._

_ Ku tatap wajahnya, sungguh dia sangat manis. Tanpa terasa, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya dan bibir kami pun bertautan. Ku lumat sedikit bibir atasnya dan kulihat Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati bibirku dan bibirnya saling bertaut. Di tengah langit senja yang indah, kami pun berciuman.._

_._

_._

_ Ku lepas tautan bibir kami dan mengusap bibirnya pelan, "Sehunna" ucapku, "Saranghae Oh Se Hun, Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" lanjutku sambil menatap matanya. _

_ Kulihat wajahnya yang memerah, haha lucu sekali dia._

_ "Nado saranghae Kai" ucap Sehun blushing dan menundukkan kepalanya._

_ Dan berkat peristiwa itulah, kami pun menjadi sepasang kekasih._

_**Flashback Off..**_

__Ku buka lagi dan ku baca lembar demi lembar halaman buku notes book itu. Sejak kejadian itu, kami menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Tapi Tuhan mengujiku. Hari itu, tepat hari anniversary kami, Sehun menelefonku.

_**Flashback On..**_

_ Aku bersiap merapikan penampilanku karena hari ini adalah hari anniversaryku dengan Sehunnie chagiaku. Sudah 2 tahun kami berpacaran ternyata, tidak terasa juga, haha._

_ "Kau tampan Kai" ucapku sambil merapikan tatanan rambutku._

_Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

_ Kegiatanku terhenti saat handphone ku bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk._

_ "Dari Sehun chagi" ucapku senang dan segera mengangkatnya._

_ "Yeoboseyo Sehun chagi" jawabku_

_ Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Kai.. sekarang ayo kita pergi ke taman, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" ucapnya lirih dan bergetar._

_ "Oh, ehm, baiklah chagi, tunggu aku" ujarku dan menutup telefon. Perasaanku sungguh tidak enak. Dengan secepat kilat, aku menyambar jaket dan mengambil kunci motor lalu melesat menuju taman._

_._

_._

_ Sesampainya di taman, kulihat Sehun yang berpakaian rapi dan menjinjing tas kopernya, 'Mau kemana dia sambil membawa tas koper yang besar itu?' pikirku_

_ "Sehunna chagi" ucapku kemudian duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Namun senyumku memudar saat ku lihat di wajahnya berlumuran air mata. Sehunnie menangis, Sehunnie chagiaku menangis. Kau kenapa chagia?_

_ "Kai-ah.. hiks.. mianhae, aku harus meninggalkanmu~" ucap Sehun lirih._

_ Aku membulatkan mataku, "Mwo? Waeyo Sehun chagi?" _

_ Kulihat Sehun terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku... a-ku harus mengikuti kepindahan orang tuaku. Mianhae Kai.. hiks.." ucap Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir ku, memejamkan matanya, sambil tetap menangis._

_ Dadaku sesak, ku lepaskan tautan bibirnya, "Jadi.. itu ciuman terakhir kita? Tidak bisakah kau memberitauku kemana kau dan keluargamu akan pindah Sehunnie?" ucapku pelan._

_ "M-mian..." lirihnya_

_ Aku menghela nafas, "Jika ini kehendak orangtuamu, pergilah. Walau pun kau tidak memberitauku kemana kau akan pindah, tapi jika kita berjodoh, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Sehunnie" ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis._

_ "Uljima nae sarang" lanjutku sambil mengusap air matanya._

_ Sehun tersenyum, "Gomawoyo Kai.. nde.. kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Saranghae.." ucapnya sambil memelukku, "Pai-pai Kai-ah" lanjutnya dan pergi menjauh meninggalkanku dan taman ini._

_ "Nado saranghae chagia.. pai-pai.." ujarku lirih._

_**Flashback Off..**_

Sudah 5 tahun sejak kejadian itu Sehunnie, tapi kita tetap tidak bertemu. Apakah kita tidak berjodoh? Selama 5 tahun ini, aku selalu berusaha untuk melupakanmu, melupakan semua kenangan tentang kita. Tapi aku tidak bisa, ditambah aku menemukan lagi Notes Book ini, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Sehunnie. Kau.. kau menyiksaku dengan semua rasa kerinduan ini...

**Kai Pov End**

Kai menutup kembali buku catatan itu dengan perlahan dan meletakkan buku itu diantara buku-buku komiknya. Kai menatap bingkai foto dirinya dengan Sehun yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

'Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Sehunnie. Kisah cinta kita tidak akan berakhir sampai disini. Aku disini.. akan selalu menunggumu..

Saranghae.. Oh Se Hun' batin Kai sambil tersenyum dan terlelap menuju alam mimpinya, berharap dia akan bertemu dengan Sehunnie-nya, walau hanya di dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalo kurang ngefeel maaf ye, ._. Terinspirasi dari lagu EXO- Peter Pan, lagunya enak, artinya pun bagus :)

Udah deh segitu aja, annyeong ._. /slap/

Last, Mind to Review?


End file.
